


Tsun Tsukki

by memeingfultrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, TSUKKI is in luv, a scene with a panic attack???, but it's not vivid or anything, but no actual sex, hints of sex, idk what else to tag, slight angst, so fluffy guys, sorry - Freeform, tsukki is a tsun, yamaguchi is in luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: the ways tsukishima kisses yamaguchi





	Tsun Tsukki

**Lips:**

Yamaguchi was not prepared for their first kiss.

Tsukishima had been his boyfriend for a couple of months, but nothing had really changed. They still walked to school together, they still studied together, they still...just hung out. Nothing new. No hugs, no kisses, no handholding. Yamaguchi was a little distraught, to say the least.

What if Tsukki didn’t really want to be with him? What is he said yes because he didn’t know how to say no? What if he’d forgotten entirely that they were together?

Yamaguchi wouldn’t blame him, he supposed. It was understandable. He wasn’t some huge catch.

He’d been quieter than usual that day. He knew it, but he just couldn’t force himself to talk, couldn’t force himself to act the same way when he wanted that way to change. Tsukishima had asked a few times if he was okay, to which Yamaguchi mustered up his best smile and chirped, “yes, Tsukki!”

They were walking home after volleyball practice and Yamaguchi was noticeably closer to normal, chattering excitedly about how much his serve had improved, did Tsukki see how not even Noya could save the last one?

Tsukishima hummed at the right parts, but didn’t offer anything more to the conversation, which was okay with Yamaguchii. It was the same as always. 

At least, Yamaguchi thought it was until they’d passed the turn where they usually split apart. Yamaguchi’s goodbye faltered and he looked confusedly at Tsukishima. 

“Ah, Tsukki? Wasn’t that your turn?”

Yamaguchi could barely believe his eyes when a blush began to crawl up Tsukishima’s face and he hunched his shoulders.

“I’m walking you home. Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi brightened considerably, and grinned happily as he said “sorry, Tsukki!” before continuing on with his summary of practice as if Tsukishima wasn’t there himself. 

Too quickly they reached Yamaguchi’s house, and Yamaguchi turned to say goodbye to Tsukishima before realizing how closely he was standing, head dipped down to look him in the eyes. 

“Tsukki?”

A pale hand shaking so slightly that Yamaguchi barely noticed reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear and cup his cheek. His mouth ran dry. And before the brunette could ask what was happening, Tsukishima’s lips were on his. 

Yamaguchi remained stiff until he felt Tsukishima’s other hand settle soundly on his waist as the blond took a step closer. Then he melted, relaxing into the kiss as he rested his hands on Tsukishima’s elbows. 

The kiss lasted a few more seconds before Tsukishima pulled away, and it took a few more for Yamaguchi to open his eyes. He was pleased to see that the blond hadn’t moved too far away.

“You...You have to tell me what’s wrong. I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

The words were muttered softly, with averted eyes. Yamaguchi smiled fondly and reached up to run his hand through Tsukishima’s soft hair, who turned pink but looked pleased at the action. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Tsukki.”

 

**Shoulder:**

Yamaguchi hummed to himself as he stood mixing the pancake batter. It was a weekend, and his mother was at work, as per usual. He was usually alone throughout the week, but even more so during the weekends. That was usually why his mom let Tsukki stay the night. 

He’d woken up before the blond, for once. It was usually Yamaguchi that was hard to rouse before noon, but here he was, cooking for his boyfriend at nine in the morning. How domestic. 

He smiled at the thought, laughing quietly to himself as he imagines the types of comments Tsukki would make as the blush on his face would betray his true thoughts. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard the approaching footsteps. He startled when arms wrapped around his waist from behind before relaxing into the warm hold.

“Good morning, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi sang lightly, not stopping in his actions.

“Morning, ‘Dashi,” Tsukishima mumbled, pushing his face into Yamaguchi’s neck and inhaling, making the boy blush. Tsukishima was always more affectionate in the mornings when he’d just woke up; not to say that Tsukishima wasn’t affectionate otherwise. In fact, it surprised Yamaguchi just how handsy Tsukishima could be when they weren’t around other people.

“I’m making pancakes.”

Tsukishima chuckled lightly as he began to sway them gently. “Of course you are.”

“They’re almost done, will you set the table?”

Tsukishima hummed his agreement before pulling back just slightly to press a sound kiss against Yamaguchi’s clothed shoulder.

The blush didn’t leave Yamaguchi’s ears for ten minutes. 

 

**Neck:**

Their breathing was loud in the still room, harsh as hands gripped onto slim waists and broad shoulders. Their lips parted only briefly before finding each other once more.

“Kei…” Yamaguchi whispered, biting down on his bottom lip as Tsukishima pulled away to pull his shirt over his head at the brunet’s prompting. 

“Say it again.”

“Kei,” he said, a breathy moan as the blond’s hands slipped under his shirt and brushed across his nipples.

“Tadashi,” he whispered back before pulling the collar of Yamaguchi’s shirt down and attaching his lips to the side of his neck. 

He sucked lightly as Yamaguchi’s back arched, already over-sensitive from the foreign sensation. It was hot, too hot, and this was all new territory. He tangled his hair in Tsukishima’s hair and held him to his neck as he kissed and bit.

Tsukishima rolled the shorter beneath him, breathing hard as he kissed up the slope of the other side of Yamaguchi’s neck.

“Kei,” the brunet sighed in pleasure, running his fingers down Tsukishima’s bare back and reveling in the shiver that went through the blond’s body. “I want you.”

Tsukishima pulled back, looking at Yamaguchi with a lustful, yet fond gaze. He leaned back down to connect their lips.

“You have me, Tadashi.”

 

**Top of head:**

He couldn’t breathe. 

It was a bad day, the type of day that was starting to happen more and more as they got closer and closer to Nationals. It had started the way it always did, with thoughts of his failures regarding volleyball, and how his serves were shaky at best. It spiraled, as it always did, into the oh-so-familiar self-hatred and borderline suicidal thoughts.

He had ran into the bathroom during lunch, the trembling of his fingers becoming harder and harder to ignore. He hadn’t told Tsukki, even though he promised he would.

_ Why should he care?  _ The voice asked him.  _ Don’t you think about how much of a burden you are to him? _

“Shut up,” Yamaguchi whimpered to himself, curling into his knees, back against the wall and hands pulling at his own hair. 

The door opened and immediately, there was someone in front of him.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima said softly. “Babe, can I touch you?”

Yamaguchi nodded frantically, uncurling just enough so Tsukishima could pull him forward into his embrace. He buried his face in the blond’s chest, gripping onto his shirt and trying to match his breathing.

“You’re alright, ‘Dashi. I promise. Whatever you’re thinking isn’t true. You matter, and I love you, and you’re a good person. You’re not a burden, and I need you.”

No matter how many times this happened, how many times Tsukishima had to repeat the words to Yamaguchi, they never sounded like lies. Yamaguchi held on to the warmth and worry in his boyfriend’s voice and made his breathing slow. 

“There you go,” Tsukishima whispered, rubbing his back. “You’re okay.”

It was silent for a long few moments and Yamaguchi drooped against Tsukishima’s body, exhausted.

“I’m tired, Tsukki.”

“I know, ‘Dashi,” Tsukishima said lowly. “Let’s go home.”

Yamaguchi nodded, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the blond even more. Tsukishima brought his hand up to Yamaguchi’s hair and leaned up to press a sweet kiss to the top of his head. 

“You matter.”

 

**Hand, Inside of wrist, Cheek, Nose, Forehead:**

They were fighting. 

Except, okay, not really. They had a disagreement, and Yamaguchi was giving Tsukishima the cold shoulder.

He was valid, okay? Hinata and Kageyama were their friends - it’d been a full  _ year,  _ for god’s sakes, they were  _ second years -  _ and yet, Tsukishima wouldn’t stop antagonizing them. 

He’d told Tsukishima how much it bothered him that they wouldn’t get along, and Tsukishima had said he would try harder, but evidently  _ he wasn’t. _

Yamaguchi was ignoring every attempt Tsukishima made to start a conversation as they walked home - he didn’t even hold his hand like usual - and he could feel Tsukishima’s irritation growing as well. Oh well. He shouldn’t be a meanie. 

They were approaching Yamaguchi’s house and the brunet was still going strong ignoring Tsukishima. He was just about to turn to go into his house without so much as a goodbye when he felt his hand grabbed and he was pulled back toward his tall boyfriend. 

He already knew what was about to happen, as Tsukishima had made it a habit, though he was surprised that Tsukishima was still going to do it even though they were fighting.

He watched as Tsukishima kissed his hand before turning his arm to kiss the inside of his wrist. He pulled Yamaguchi forward and leaned in so he could kiss his cheek, allowing the shorter’s hand to come to a rest on his shoulder as he moved to kiss Yamaguchi’s nose and finally, a sound kiss on his forehead. By the end, Yamaguchi was fighting a smile and a blush. 

“You make it hard to stay mad at you,” he said, leaning in and giving Tsukishima a quick peck on the lips and seeing the light pink flush rising up his neck.

“Good, because I don’t like it when you’re mad at me,” Tsukishima murmured, leaning their foreheads together.

“You’re such a tsun, Tsukki. Tsun Tsukki, Tsun Tsukki!”

Tsukishima pressed another kiss to Yamaguchi’s lips, fighting his own smile now.

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been stuck in my head for WEEKS. take this mess


End file.
